


Versatile ;)

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: "sir" kink, Bottom Keith, Cum Eating, Degradation, Fucking, Idk what else to call that, Klance smut, LATER, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise, Riding, Role Reversal, Smut, SugarDaddy!Keith, SuggardaddyKeithbottom, Top Lance, it's very minimal tho, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, oh boy here we go - Freeform, the sugar daddy stuff is p light, this is mostly just sex, verse, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith hoped that he would still be able to sit after this encounter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 350





	Versatile ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell my what you think about it! I haven't written in awhile and I'm still a bit rusty. My twitter is https://twitter.com/verinillium01 if you want some nsfw art I do occassionally

Keith hoped that he would still be able to sit after this encounter.

Ah yes, Lance would be proud of that pun considering he was currently fucking Keith over the counter of his kitchen, their breathy sounds echoing the empty space. Keith was currently moving Lance into his own space, having purchased the apartment for the poor boy without even blinking when the Cuban man said he was sleeping in his sister’s basement. This big purchase was made the night of their fourth official date (of course they were around each other constantly, Lance just liked the officialness of dates and the planning that came along with it, as well as the adventures.) Was Keith a little irresponsible with his copious amounts of money, especially concerning the tall, broad shouldered man he was slowly growing to love? Yes. Very much yes.

The first thing that tipped Lance off to knowing that Keith was loaded was what he drove. He had two incredibly nice cars and a garage full of motorcycles that Keith showed him pictures of at their first date as if he was showing images of his children. ‘Well, yeah they’re my babies,’ Keith had responded when Lance teased him for the fondness Keith was displaying. Lance decided he would fuck Keith over all of those motorcycles at some point.

Lance worked hard to pleasure his man, he was a service top after all, and that side of him typically went very well with Keith’s usual pillow princess tendencies. Of course now and then Keith would flip everything and ride Lance into the bed, leaving them both gasping for air and going multiple rounds late into the night. 

It was hard for both of them not to think about prior sexcapades when having sex because it was always so amazing. There wasn’t a single time they had had bad sex and this fact led them both to the decision they were meant to be together, at least in the bedroom. Lance was always at Keith’s house, and if they weren’t fucking like animals they were touching each other in some way, whether that be cuddles during a movie, clean up after sex in the shower or just lazy kissing in bed.

But back to the present. Keith gripped the counter as his hair was pulled back, the warmth of Lance’s abdomen pressing against Keith’s lower back. The filthy grind that came after that wrecked Keith in the best way, the head of Lance’s cock grinding against all the sweet spots inside of his already wrecked hole. 

“Holy shit, yeah, yeah right there Lance, fuck yes,” Keith choked out, knowing that Lance liked the confirmation and praise as he fucked Keith. Keith also knew that Lance “secretly” liked the way his voice sounded when he got fucked out like this, all raspy and choked off especially with each hard thrust. 

At the beginning of this, the counter Keith had teasingly bent over naked was cold and a little uncomfortable. Now it was warm and slick with sweat, making each pull back onto Lance’s cock even better and quicker. Keith had no idea how Lance was so good with his cock, but he never fucking questioned it because that damn cock turned both his knees and his insides to mush.

Lance’s grip in Keith’s hair went lax as he decided to instead focus wrapping his long fingers around Keith’s neck, leaning in close to the gasping Keith. His chest pressed against Keith’s back now, warm lips close to his ear. “I love the way your cute little ass tightens the second I put my fingers anywhere near this pretty neck baby,” Lance murmured, cheek pressed almost lovingly against the back of his head, lips pursed by Keith’s blushing ear. “You must like it huh? Like the way I can control something like that. Tell me how you feel baby, let me know if you want more,” he said, voice edging around a growl.

Keith tried swallowing, feeling the hand around his neck slowly release its grip to let him answer his boyfriend. “I-I do,” he muttered.

“Sorry hun, didn’t quite catch that. You do what?” he asked, wanting to make Keith use his full words just to fuck with him and hear that beautiful, deep voice crack more on the pleasure Lance was giving him.

The continued deep grind Lance had going on was still fucking Keith up, making it hard to form any actual thoughts. “I don’t wanna-aa, fuck, answer i-in a fucking parag-graph when you’re f-fuucking me,” he bit out, some of his brat side coming out, which it tended to do when Lance was playing and/or teasing with him.

“That was a lot of words just now baby, I believe in y-you. Come on, tell me handsome. Do you like it when I choke you?”

Keith wasn’t going to win, was he? He needed that pressure back on his neck and stat. “F-Fine, I love it when you ch-cho--” a loud yell left him as Lance started jack-hammering him, a wild grin on the tan face.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that love, say it again,” he said, unrelenting in his pounding.

“Fuck you,” he moaned, the prior anger and frustration in his tone replaced with pleasure.

“You can have your turn after. Still waiting on that response though baby,” Lance quipped, that stupid smirk audible in his voice. Keith groaned in frustration and pleasure (mostly pleasure.)

“Ilikeitwhenyouchokeme!” he spit out, rapid fire so Lance could stop playing these fucking games.

“Oh yeah? Mm, well if my baby likes it then I guess I’ll have to give it to him,” he said, hand going tighter for just a moment. “But wait a minute, maybe you should beg all pretty for it, tell me how bad you want it, how bad you need it,” he hissed, fingers loose around Keith’s neck again, hips slowing as well.

“Lance,” Keith sobbed, just needing to cum. He was close, just needed a bit more. “Please, please, need your cock, need you to choke me, please I’m so close, wanna cum on your cock so badly. Please let me cum,” he begged, voice cracking with the need to just fucking nut already. 

Lance sighed and pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Mm, such a good little slut, asking for what he wants so nicely. I guess I have to give it to you now.” Lance slowly started speeding up his thrusts and increasing the tightness on Keith’s throat, gripping the thick neck in his large hand just the right way to cut off the air. Keith’s face started turning red, a giddy smile spreading over his lips as his eyes filled with tears. His ass bounced with each pound, heavy, pink cock slapping his thigh which each rough movement.

“Gonna cum, g-gah, Lance!” he screamed as he came. Keith felt the way everything tensed in his lower half, feeling the way Lance’s massive cock felt impossibly bigger inside of him with the increasing contraction of his whole body. It was a real attack on the senses, especially considering the fact that Lance was still going just as fast if not faster and harder than before he came. “Cum inside me, Lance need it, wanna be your cum dumpster, do it!” he moaned as he continued coming, the pleasure making him delirious with want for more pleasure and filthiness. He felt Lance let go of his neck and hip, letting him rest completely back on the smooth countertop, Lance’s hands now smoothing up and down Keith’s heaving back.

“Keep begging so pretty and I’ll do anything you want,” Lance groaned, a weak man to the moans of his lovers. Lance was getting close as well and was almost there, just needed one more thing to really push him over.

Keith weakly pushed himself up enough to crane his neck and look over his shoulder. “Lance, please, be my good boy and fill me with your cum,” Keith said, maintaining eye contact with Lance the whole time he panted the sentence out. Lance’s ears burned hot as did his face as he slammed into Keith, grinding against his prostate as he emptied into the paler man. 

“Fuck, I don’t know how you’re so perfect,” he babbled mindlessly. This was Keith’s favorite part, when Lance just said whatever was in his head as he came. One time Lance admitted to wanting to fuck Keith in his leather jacket and the very next round it happened. “Your ass is so amazing, wanna eat my cum from your ass baby.” Now it was turn for Keith’s ears to go red (well, even redder.)

“Okay,” he squeaked out, not knowing his voice could go so high.

“Yeah, yeah give me a minute,” he said, flopping on top of Keith as his orgasm finished up, the countertop now digging into the shorter boy’s stomach a bit.

“Ouch, fuck, Lance get off,” he complained, trying to wriggle away.

“We should probably move the ass eating to the bedroom, don’t wanna stand anymore,” Lance laughed, legs shaky as he slipped out of Keith, whining that cum was slowly starting to drip out of him. “Get to the bed, now. I want you ass up waiting for me,” Lance commanded, voice getting darker and more dangerous. Keith loved it. He did as he was told, getting on his knees, ass high in the air as soon as he got into the room. Lance followed him into the room shortly, eyes tracing over his naked boyfriend. Keith smirked and gripped his pale cheeks, spreading them for Lance to show him the mess he made in him.

Lance groaned, leaning forward to slap his hand over Keith’s ass, a satisfying sound echoing in the room. In this room there was only a bed and a few boxes in the corner. Keith moaned, wiggling his ass in invitation for more spanking.

“Wow, look at my little slut. First the hair pulling and choking, and now you want me to spank your ass raw, huh?”

“Yes, yes I want you to spank me more,” Keith said, carefully enunciating the words around a mouth full of drool and shaking lips. Keith swallowed hard, interrupted part way through it as an even harsher smack reached his ass, making the pale flesh jiggle for a portion of a second.

“Such a good little slut, asking for what you want. I’m proud of you baby boy, you’ve come so far from being an incoherent mess. Granted my cock isn’t in you right now, but my tongue is about to be,” he said with his trademarked smirk as he knelt behind Keith, leaning in to press a few kisses to the red hand marks on Keith’s pale ass. “You look so pretty back here doll face,” he murmured, kissing up and down Keith’s ass and upper thighs. This light touching stuff always drove Keith crazy with need.

“Lance, come on, need your mouth,” Keith panted, pressing his ass back toward Lance’s face.

“I see… Well you have been so good, so I guess I’ll ease off the teasing,” he murmured, finally landing a kiss on Keith’s puffy red hole. Keith let out a sigh of relief, upper body relaxing as his lower body slowing started tensing up from pleasure.

Lance’s tongue and mouth were magical. He gave the best head, the best kisses and he could take apart any man by what he does to nipples. 

Keith grasped the sheets as Lance moved his tongue, lapping his own cum out of Keith. The image was so filthy to Keith when he looked over his shoulder, but it was also so fucking hot. Keith pressed his ass back, a smirk gracing his lips. Time to change this up a tiny bit.

“Fuck yeah, Lance, such a good boy. Eat your cum, just like that,” Keith said, gripping Lance’s hair and pulling him in more. This made Lance’s tongue go even deeper, reaching some sensitive spots inside Keith.

“Yeah, yeah just like that, you’re so good for me baby. Can’t wait to buy some harnesses for this bed. I’m gonna tie you up and just fucking ride you, use you and make you feel good,” Keith panted out, grinding back against Lance’s face. “Tell me, Lance. Do you want that? Want me to use you?” Keith panted, loosening his grip on Lance’s hair.

“Yes, yes. Wanna watch you get off on top of me with my cock,” he groaned out, voice a little croaky. Keith always hated how well Lance could talk during sex, especially compared to Keith’s inability.

“That’s my good boy. Now finish cleaning me up and maybe I’ll give you a preview of what me using you looks like.”

Lance gave an enthusiastic nod before going back to eating Keith out once more, with seemingly renewed vigor. Keith pressed back, feeling a finger added to pinpoint his prostate. 

“D-Don’t wanna cum,” he panted, hard cock swinging below him.

Lance withdrew the finger and pulled back about a minute later.

“All clean sir,” he panted, licking his lips.

“Good job baby. Now keep being my good boy and lay down for me,” Keith said as he moved to grab the bottle of lube that lived on their nightstand. He moved between Lance’s legs, hands smoothing over his upper thighs and slim hips. “Ya know, some gold chains would look so good wrapped around your tan skin,” he said, fingers tracing the areas the gold would lay. “It would feel so good pressing against my ass when you fuck me,” he murmured. “And you’d be making music when they jingle together to accompany those beautiful grunts,” he said, lubing his hands up and grasping Lance’s cock with both of them. He slowly moved them up and down, eyes savoring the little jumps that Lance’s abdomen kept doing. “Maybe we could also buy some nipple clamps. I know how sensitive these are,” he hummed, reaching a wet hand to teasingly pinch a dark brown nipple. Lance let out a groan, chest pushing up against Keith’s fingers. “You ready to be used, darling?” Keith asked, voice having a teasing lilt to it as he moved to straddle the other.

“Yes, yes want it, please baby,” he panted.

Keith raised his eyebrows with a stern look.

“S-Sorry, I want it sir,” he said, swallowing hard as he looked at his hot as hell boyfriend poised just over his cock, the head pressing against his ready hole. 

Keith nodded and leaned down to kiss Lance’s jaw. “That’s my good boy,” he hummed before sinking down onto Lance’s cock. “Oh fuck yes, I’m still so sensitive from your good fucking earlier baby.”

Lance whimpered, hips bucking up, needing more than just Keith perched on his dick.

Keith tsked, hooking his shins over Lance’s thighs in an attempt to keep him still. “I told you I was using you. Just lay there and take it,” Keith commanded, already raspy voice getting darker.

Lance gave a strained nod. Keith smiled and patted his cheek. “Good boy.” And so started the ride of a lifetime. Keith first started with small, teasing grinds that emulated the feeling of the grinds Lance would do to tease him. Keith’s hands slapped Lance’s away as the tan hands moved to hold Keith’s hips, which had stopped due to the disobedience. “No, keep your hands above your head,” he said, gripping Lance’s jaw to make the blue eyes meet his own. Lance slowly raised his arms above his head, resting on the unused pillow. “If you don’t listen I’m leaving and using a toy to get off. Won’t even let you watch,” he said as he resumed his grinding. 

A few moments later Keith couldn’t take the teasing anymore and Lance wasn’t faring any better than he was. He could see the restraint Lance was exhibiting to not touch him or fuck up into him. Time to reward that. Keith started lifting up and down, speeding up as he leaned back. Using one hand to prop him up behind him, he used his free hand to move his cock and balls, giving Lance a decent view of the fucking. 

“Fuck yes, your cock is so good, Lance. Could fuck myself on it for hours. Could just use it like one of my toys,” he panted, moving faster, a wet, repetitive sound now filling the room. “Tell me, would you like it?” he asked, continuing the brutal pace.

Meanwhile, Lance is sweating, neck craning to see the amazing view on top of him. “Yes, yes wanna be your toy for hours,” he panted, fingers itching to touch Keith, feel his hot cock in his hand, touch the amazing ass that was wrapped around his cock so tight. 

They had talked about the toy stuff before and they both acknowledged that it wasn’t really like that. They both cared about one another and didn’t really view them as a toy, it was just hot in the moment. That was how their sex life was so amazing, they told each other straight up what they wanted and how they wanted it, neither afraid to ask for something kinky, because nine times out of ten the other was okay with it.

Keith leaned forward once more, now leaning down making intense eye contact with Lance. Keith was getting close and he knew he had to wrap it up on Lance’s end.

“I’m trying to decide if I should let you cum or not. I am just doing this to get myself off,” he murmured, nipping at Lance’s lip. “Maybe if you promise to dress up nice in those chains I’ll let you cum inside me again,” he murmured. Lance immediately nodded his head, eyes wide. Keith smirked and leaned down next to Lance’s ear, breath warm as it puffed rhythmically against Lance’s sweat-slicked skin. “Be my good boy and fill me up then, Lance,” he purred, voice breathy and hoarse. It was an instantaneous reaction. Lance groaned and tensed, all of his muscles contracting and tightening, causing him to lurch forward against Keith. Keith continued to ride him, feeling the warmth spread into his ass. The feeling always got him off. With a moan he came, cock spurting against both his and Lance’s chest. “That’s it, fuck yeah Lance,” he sobbed, milking Lance’s cock as he rode out his orgasm.

The two collapsed to the bed, Keith’s panting body on top of Lance’s. 

“‘S so good,” Lance croaked out, panting hard still.

“Yeah, you’re so good, such a good boy,” Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips. 

“Mm, no you,” Lance teased, eyes shutting as his arms wrapped around Keith.

“Dork.”


End file.
